Welcome to Disturbia
by Andromeda14614
Summary: It's Halloween and everybody is getting ready for the party of an enternal life. Sakura has a little suprise of her own! Disturbia by Rihanna.


Hey everybody! First of all the naruto gang and I would like to say:

HHHHAAAPPPPYYYY HHAALLLLOOOWWWWWEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!

Yes, and I hope that it's a great and scary one! Now in the spirit of Halloween, I will be hosting a witch hunt!

Naru: Wow, cool! Does it include ramen?

Me: Uh...no.

Naru: Awe man.

Me: Um anyways, all of you naruto characters will be on a 'hunt' for the wicked bit- I mean witch. Whoever kills her will get a box full of candy!

Naru: I wish it was ramen.

Saku: Shut up. Anyways good idea, but who's the witch?

(Karin walks in wearing a witches' costume.)

Karin: Hey everybody!

Me: IT'S THE BIT- I MEAN WITCH! GET HER!

(Everybody runs after her)

Karin: Aaaaahhhhhh! Please, not the face! (Runs for her life).

Me: Ok, well I'll update you on the hunt a little later. In the meantime, enjoy my _disturbing_ story!

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

It was an unusual foggy morning. You could almost cut it with a knife. The air was still and there was barely a peep from anyone. A certain pinkette didn't notice it much as she awoke from her sleep. She stretched a bit and rubbed her eyes. Still half asleep, she got up out of bed and stepped on something.

But not just any old something. As soon as her foot touched it an eerie laugh cackled madly. Without any hesitation, she jumped straight across the room to her closet and closed the door.

She felt relieved as she sat there in the dark. Unfortunately, she was not alone. She felt something bony and calloused on her shoulder. She turned to her right to meet an old withered skeleton stained in what looked to be blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Came her scream as she smashed though her door into the bathroom. However, another surprise was waiting for her. As soon as she opened the door, a giant spider came crashing down on her making her fall to the ground. With much struggle and screaming she fled from the spider's clutches and ran down the stairs.

Unfortunately, she tripped on the last step, making her slam into the front door face first. She slid down the door onto the floor with a thud. _'Ouch, that hurt.'_ She thought rubbing her forehead. **'You can say that** **again!'** Said her inner self.

Ignoring her inner, she slowly got up using the door for support. With her head lying against it, she thought she heard laughter. She opened the door to reveal a laughing Naruto and Sai. They were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs as they continued their laughing fit.

It then dawned on Sakura what was going on. She glared at the two of them as they started to finish up their fit. They looked up as their laughter turned into nervous chuckles. They soon stopped as Sakura looked even more pissed off.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," Started Naruto. He gulped as he started to scratch the back of his head. "Um, you're probably wondering about the stuff you saw. Well there not real and it was just some pranks we wanted to try out for Halloween, right Sai…" Naruto explained and turned to his left. However, Sai wasn't there anymore.

Naruto looked around panicked. "ACK! SAI, WHERE'D YOU-" Unfortunately, he was cut off by Sakura's hands around his throat. "Listen, you punk! If you pull one more prank on me, it'll be the last prank you'll ever pull! Got it!" Stated Sakura in a menacing tone. Poor Naruto struggled to answer her as her grip got tighter and his face turned purple.

Then with one swing and throw, Naruto crashed through her window flying all the way to the girl's bath house. More screaming was heard and Naruto was sent through the window there all the way to the other side of the village.

"Happy Halloween Naruto." Said Sakura cracking her knuckles and closing her door. _'Remind me to fix_ _the window.'_ She thought. **'Right, for the umpteenth** **time.' **Said her inner self sarcastically. _'Shut up.' _

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Me: Ok well I hope you've enjoyed the first part and I'm sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC. Anyways here's Tenten with the update.

Ten: Thanks Ms. Authoress. Right now it seems that Karin has unfortunately escaped the hunters and is nowhere to be found. (Cell phone rings) Wait! I've just been informed that she has been spotted at the Yamanaka's Flower Shop and is now being pursued by Ino and Choji!

Me: Wow. Looks like the chase is going well. (Of course I would have killed her by now). Anyways, it's still early and my story has just begun. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Sakura decided to take a walk around the village. Since the village was busy making last minute preparations for the party that night, she didn't have to go to the hospital.

Most of the fog had cleared by the afternoon, but it was still cloudy. She walked by the flower shop to see her best friend Ino Yamanaka tending to some black roses. "Hey Ino- pig." "Hey forehead. What's going on?" "Nothing, what's with the dead flowers." Sakura asked pointing to the baskets of black roses. "Oh the shop is supplying the flowers for the party tonight."

Sakura nodded and turned to look out the window. What she saw made her feel like a stake had been droved into her heart. There was Sasuke, walking with the village's slut, Karin. Although she knew he had absolutely no interest in her, she could barely take the thought of her throwing herself at him.

After three years of training and trying to force him out of her mind, she still loved him with all her heart. Ino noticed the look of longing and envy on the pinkette's face. "You know your only killing yourself by looking at them." Said Ino. Sakura snapped back to reality to look at her friend. She let out a sigh and laid her head on the counter.

"I can't help it Ino. I loved him then, I love him now, and I always will." "That's good and all but don't get obsessed about it." "Speak for yourself," Started Sakura wearing a look of shock. "You're the one worrying about a certain lazy ass to notice you at the party." At that Ino blushed and quickly turned away to tend at another bouquet of flowers.

"Uh huh. So what are you going to wear to impress him?" She asked slyly while jabbing Ino playfully in her side. "No, I'm not telling." She said turning away. "Why not?" Asked Sakura pouting. "It's a surprise. You'll see soon enough. What about you? I heard you were performing at the party."

"Yes, and that's a surprise also." Said Sakura with a sly grin. "Humph. Talk about me being secretive." Stated Ino with a pout. "Don't worry, you'll find out in time because only time will tell. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laughed Sakura hysterically. This earned her a weird look from everyone who was walking by, including Ino. "Um, I think I should go now." Said Sakura, scratching her head. "Yeah, that would help." Stated Ino.

"Well see you at the party Ino-pig." Yelled Sakura over her shoulder as she quickly ran out of the shop. "Bye forehead girl." Yelled Ino as she turned to the people staring. They quickly turned back to their work as so did Ino.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Me: Hello again! I hope you're still enjoying the story! Again, I'm sorry if the characters were OOC. Anyways here's Shikamaru with the witch hunt report.

Shika: Do I have to do this.

Me: Yes! I command you!

Shika: Troublesome. Anyways um, Karin was last seen being chased by the old team 7 and Sai. Sakura had caught up to her at one time… and got a couple of blows in before she escaped…(falls asleep.)

Me: Um, excuse my commentator, I'll promise to find one that doesn't fall asleep every half hour. XD

Anyways, I will now proceed to the party. What is Sakura's surprise? _Only time will tell…_

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Konoha Halloween Bash,_

On this night of horrors, the sky is pitching black with the full moon shining an eerie glow. Goblins and ghouls roamed the land as the spirits laid in wait for the scare. Little kids ran with their parents to collect candy from all hiding spots. "Thriller" by Michael Jackson blared from the speakers, blowing the horrific decorations a little.

The whole village looked like a haunted carnival which was scary and fun. Everyone was in costume and enjoying the festivities. By the experimental food table, a certain blonde werewolf was putting eyeballs and gummy worms in the punch.

"H-hi N-n-naruto-kun." Said a soft voice. It startled the blonde making him knock over a few tables and people. "Oh Naruto a-are y-you ok?" Asked Hinata coming to his aid. "I'm fine," Started Naruto with a chuckle. He looked up and saw what Hinata was wearing. "Wow Hinata, you make a cute little red riding hood."

Hinata blush a deep red and started playing with her fingers. "T-thank y-y-you." Just then, Ino walked over looking steamed. "OMG! This is the worst day of my life!" "Why I-ino-chan?" "I just found out that Temari is wearing the same playboy bunny costume as me and she's making a move on Shika-kun!" "W-well the costume store i-isn't far from here, we can pick something up." "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! Hinata you a life saver!" And with that, Ino took Hinata by the hand into the crowd leaving Naruto behind.

Looking around he spotted a chicken-butt hair cut in the crowd. "Hey teme!" He yelled as he ran over to the said boy. He turned around looking annoyed at the blonde. "What do you want dope." "Hey just came to say hi count Dracula." Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at his friend. "Hey Sasuke-kun. I'm back." Said a sickly seductive voice. Sasuke tried to keep his lunch down as so did Naruto.

"Karin." Said Sasuke monotone. "Hey Karin." Said Naruto a little nauseous. "Oh hi um…" "Naruto." "Yeah that." "Yeah um Karin what are you suppose to be?" "A dirty devil. Well, Sasuke's dirty devil." She said with a shrill giggle. Sasuke had a look of pure disgust on his face. With that Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, have you seen Sakura anywhere? I've been looking for all night."

"No, I haven't seen _**that girl**_ all night." She said spiting out the words as if they were poison. Sasuke glared at her before answering. "No I haven't. I've asked around but no one has seen her." He said nonchalant. "Are you worried about her?" Asked Naruto with a Cheshire grin. Sasuke blushed a bit and looked away. Karin showed a look of envy. Then the intercom system came on.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE. PLEASE REPORT TO THE ACADAMY FOR THE NIGHT'S LAST PERFORMANCES. KIDS PLEASE REPORT TO CLASSROOMS 2-A AND 2-B FOR GHOST STORIES. EVERYONE ELSE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM." Said Anko over the system. Everyone hurried over to where they needed to be.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Me: Alright we are now getting to the point of the story.

Sasu: It's about time.

Me: Shut up. Now read the latest update.

Sasu: Why should I?

Me: If you don't you'll end up kissing Karin at the end of the story.

Sasu: …give me the paper.

Me: Ha. I knew you see things my way.

Sasu: Hn. Karin is now being chased by pretty much everyone. She's now heading towards the academy.

Me: Wow that's the most I've ever heard you say.

Sasu: Hn.

Me: Anyways, on with the conclusion of the story!

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

The auditorium was now packed with everybody. Everyone chatted with each other as they waited for the performance. The original rookie 9, Gai's team, Sai and Karin were sitting close together. Even the sand siblings were close. However, Sakura was no where to be found. Ino who sat by Shikamaru was now dressed as Marilyn Monroe in a white fitted dress. She grabbed his attention away from Temari's which made her angry and Ino very happy.

The group talked more until the lights went dim and a spotlight flashed on the stage. Up from the stage came a woman dressed as a flapper. "Welcome goblins and ghouls. Are you having

a great time?" The crowd roared in response to her question. "All right but just to let you know, you don't have to go home but you got to get the hell out of here when this is over." The crowd laughed and cheered even more. "Ok, further more, witches and wizards, welcome to _**Disturbia."**_ Said Tsunade as she left the stage.

**WARNING: WATCH THE VIDEO BY RIHANNA BEFORE READING THIS PART IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT. IT'LL GIVE YOU AN UNDERSTANDING OF WHATS GOING ON. **

The curtains started to part with an eerie smoke coming out. The sound of a piano was played in the back ground. There were dancers on the floor dressed in leather and chains. On the far right were to men standing on either sides of a cage. In it was a creature with a blonde wig and no pupils. She or _it _was in a black corset one piece with tights and black heels. In the middle was another woman in a black outfit with tall black boots. She had dark make up with her pink hair in a bob. Yes, I said pink hair.

Everybody's jaw dropped when they saw Sakura sitting there looking mysterious with a black lace fan. Around her were her dancers who were equally scary.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Was the sound of a loud scream which made everyone on stage go nuts, and also started the music.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now _

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it _

_All my life on my head _

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you _

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

All of a sudden in the middle of the crowd on a circular stage the dancers that were in front of the other stage were on it lifting up Sakura in a black leather corset one piece and tall black boots. Her hair still in a bob danced with her dancers as the crowd looked on in awe, including a certain Uchiha.

_Throw on your break lights_

_We're in the city of wonder _

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under _

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered _

_So if you must falter be wise_

To the left of the stage, the spotlight showed her in the middle of a twin size bed frame in a black out fit dancing around like she had a twitch by a mirror. Everyone was enjoying the performance except for to people. (coughsasukeandkarincough)

_Your mind's in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind's in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Now to the far left showed Sakura tied to a stick in the middle of a fire in tattered clothing barely able to move. No one could believe there eyes, especially Sasuke. 'This can't be the girl I left 3 years ago.' He thought as he looked on.

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they talkin' to me_

_Disconnectin' your call_

_Your phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this shit out_

_It's to close for comfort _

Now Sakura was sitting on a lounge chair against a manikin in all black with dark eyes and lip. The hold thing was wrapped up in cob web like strings. Sasuke showed a hint of envy as she seemed a little friendly with the manikin. Yes he's jealous of a manikin XD.

_It's a thief in the night _

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you _

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind _

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

Again her dancers lifted her up in the air and danced to the beat of the music.

_Throw on you break lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered _

_So if you must falter be wise_

Now she was stuck in two walls with a fish net outfit. The surprise was that real tarantulas were crawling on her! Her head turned stiffly as her other egos went crazy.

_Your mind's in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight _

_It's like the darkness is the_

_Your mind's in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Now in the middle of the audience was Sakura chained to the floor with shackles on her ankles. She wore a black out fit that was tattered a bit but seemingly similar to a certain Uchiha's old out fit. She also had black sandaled heels and was sitting in a chair in a cramped room. She struggled to get herself out by pulling on the chains. Sasuke also struggled with the scene and the next verse.

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain _

_But I'm struggling_

_You can't go, go, go_

_I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

Now all of her egos were going ballistic! The dancers twist and turned and so did she. Everyone went crazy for it!

_Throw on your break lights _

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't_ _gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of_ _thought will_ _be altered_

_So if you must_ _falter be wise_

Special effects have never worked as hard as it did now! The smoke and lighting and explosions made it eerie and disturbing. The crowd roared, cheered, and was a little frightened.

_Your mind's in disturbia _

_It's like the darkness_ _is_ _the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind's in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

The song came to an end and the audience gave a standing ovation as the curtain closed and the lights turned back on. Tsunade walked back on stage to address the crowd. "Alright wasn't that disturbing?" The crowd cheered in response. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it but now I got work to do so GET OUT!" She roared as everybody scurried out of there.

4.0x4.0.x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_After party at the Hyuga's,_

The rookie 9, Gai's team and everybody else they knew came to their mansion for the after party. Of course the talk was all about Sakura's performance. Everyone praised her as she walked through the crowd to Ino.

"Hey pig." "Hey forehead." "So you came as Marlon Monroe, nice." "I know and Shikamaru loves me. And I love the dead bride look." "I thought you might." Said Sakura with a smile. Indeed her dark make and hair in a bun matched the white tarnished veil and tattered old dress with red streaks to look like blood and a bouquet of black flowers.

They talked a bit more until a certain Uchiha came into view. The two girls stopped to look up at him. "Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute." He said sternly. Sakura looked at Ino and then nodded. She walked behind him as he led her to the back door to the court yard.

She sat on a near by bench as he started to pace. "Well you wanted to talk, so talk." She said. He stopped pacing and faced her. "Look, I could see that some of the words you sang were meant for me to hear." "Why say that?" "Come off it you had on my black training clothes from when I was twelve." "So, it went great with the imprisonment look."

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Look, I know I've hurt you in the past, but there's no point in holding on to old wounds." "Speak for yourself! You left me to kill-" But she never finished her sentence. She was stopped by his lips on hers. A few minutes later they stopped for air.

A tear released from her eye down to her hand. "How can I trust you again?" "You just have too." And with that they kissed again as a lightning bolt flashed in the back ground. The same bolt struck a tree that was near by and almost landed on them. Unfortunately, they fell back onto the ground landing hard. They got up to dust themselves off as they met with everyone at the party looking at them.

"HHHHHAAAAPPPPYYYY HHHHAAAALLLLOOOOWWWWEEENNNN!!!!"

The crowd screamed. "Gotcha!" Yelled Naruto. Beside him was Sai who had a remote control that made the tree go back in its original spot. It also cued the lightning in the back ground. Everyone started to laugh at them. Then Sasuke and Sakura glared at the crowd, their eyes turning red. The crowd hushed to watch. Then their teeth turned into sharp fangs that were at least an inch long.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd screamed as they scattered. And for the rest of the night, screams were heard as the two disturbing lovers roamed the night.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Me: Ok well it didn't really turn out as well as I thought it would be but I hope you still enjoyed it! Anyways, the winner of the bit- I mean witch hunt is…Naruto?!

The gang except Naruto: Huh?!

Saku: How did you do it?

Naru: Easy, one of my clones lured her with a picture of Sasuke as a baby and then I hit her from behind with my rasengan.

Me: Wow that actually made sense.

Sasu: How did you get my baby picture? (Glares at him.)

Naru: Uh…that's not important.

Me: Well since you did killed her (Looks at the dead body) here's your box of candy.

Naru: Thanks! Now I can make a desert ramen!

Me: Ok. Well I hope you enjoyed the story and please tell me the truth about the story. If it was bad just tell me, but if you're too harsh, I'll die and haunt you for life! XD Sike, but I'll be sad though. Anyways, I do not own Naruto nor do I own Disturbia by Rihanna.

Have a safe and scary Halloween everybody!


End file.
